


Teen Struggles

by Spiritsgale



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, Bigender, Bisexual Character, Demiromantic Character, F/M, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Other, Polyamory, Self-Discovery, Tags May Change, Transgender, confused teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsgale/pseuds/Spiritsgale
Summary: Growing up and figuring yourself out can be complicated, imagine being a superhero as well. Having to save the day, juggle school, and your new found confusion. That is especially so for Robin, Zatanna, Artemis, Kid Flash and the rest of the team. Especially after what happened at New Years.The Light plans on using the teen heroes struggles against them as best they can. After all what better way to destroy the Justice League than to harm their precious sidekicks.





	1. New Year, New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I'm starting this completely over again. I hope you like it. Yes this is entirely going to be queer or lgbt focused as I am a trans queer writer, well artist. I just write for fun and because fanfic helped me figure out who I am. I'm gonna try not to focus on one character too much but its a habit I haven't broke yet. 
> 
> Anyways I'm very friendly so feel free to strike up a conversation with me in the comments or ask questions,  
> Happy reading and blessed be

  **W** hile the team as a whole seem ok after the indecent that happened on New Years Bruce had insisted that Black Canary sit down with each of them to make sure there wasn't any underlying trauma. After all their parental figures had tried to kill them. They maybe heroes but they are teenagers after all, not soldiers. That lead to were they are now. Sat in the living room waiting for BC to call them in one at a time. An awkward science had dropped over the when Batman had gathered them all and told them what was going to happen.

   The discomfort hung in the air, each member doing their best to distract them from the anxiety that came with waiting for their turn. Wally had taken to pacing by the fridge while M'gann was busying herself baking cookies. If she didn't stop soon they're have enough to feed an army or the speedster when hungry. Conner and Kaldur were sitting quietly watching the news, probably because neither one of them wanted to take a move for the tv remote.

Both Artemis and Rocket were nowhere to be found. More than likely the pair were in the training room or hiding in one of the spare rooms. In the last few weeks it had become common for Artemis to hide away in one of the spare rooms. Batman had made a point to make her a door sign and give her an official room. Robin had been quietly sitting next to Conner and Kaldur in the living room, observing all his friends quietly.

   The boy wonder stood up to walk to his best friend, who was beginning to walk a hole into the kitchen tile. Unfortunately he had only taken three steps to his friend when Black Canary called him over. Dread sank in fast.

   As Robin made the death march to BC's office Artemis and Rocket joined them in the living room. The pair watched as the young boy disappeared into her office. Rocket noticing all the sad faces jumped to action and suggested the team watch a movie. They end up deciding on a children's movie, much to Artemis's dismay. The cheery tone and Idea of happily ever just added to her inner turmoil. As the movie reacted its climax Artemis tried to make her way to the zeta tubes unnoticed. Unfortunately the archers two closest friends Zatanna and Raquel noticed, the two girls gave each other a worried look. Artemis hadn't been right since her kiss with wally. Neither of them were really sure as to why but they were fine with just being there for their friend when she needed them. 

  One by one the remaining members of the team went in for their therapy session. Each looking more traumatized by the therapy than the events of New Years. All the members who could leave fled to their respective homes. M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna and Raquel being the only ones remaining. "Artemis?', Black Canary's voice came through the door. The team looked around, wondering where the feisty archer had gone. After calling the girls name a third time Black Canary came out looking for her. 

   "Do any of you know where she is? I used the coms and she still hasn't answered ", The older hero asked. Looking between the reminding heroes. Zatanna was the one to speak up. "She left a while ago..." Black Canary quietly made a note of that before telling the team she was leaving for the day. 

Zatanna and Raquel fled to Zatanna's room to discuss their worry. 

"Do you think she regrets the kiss?", Raquel asked. Looking at Zatanna for answers, knowing the girl had known her longer than she had.

"No, I don't think so", the magician muttered. "Those two had been practically flirting since wally realized M'gann was with Conner". The two girls went back and forth like that for a while pondering what was wrong with their friend before finally going to sleep.


	2. Not so Perfect Gotham Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Wayne Manor, Robin's dealing with his own problems.  
> Alfred and Bruce's worry only leads the young hero to isolate himself more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect two chapters in one week too often, I'm only doing it now cause I've caught the writers bug and would like to further the story for those who are interested. The next chapter should be posted next week if all goes well,  
> Happy reading and blessed be

**** _" **R** iley, Bruce is worried about you. Not just because of what happened New Years. He's afraid you're not developing properly because you've placed yourself into the role of a boy. Riley its not ok to keep running from the truth" _

Black Canary's words echoed in the young heroes head. 

_"At least tell Zatanna, she deserves to know"_

Tell Zatanna what? That the boy wonder she'd grown close to is just a girl pretending to be a boy? Riley does another back flip almost falling. Was she really pretending though? After all it was her who suggested that her alter ego be a boy. As of lately however it didn't feel like pretend or just an act. Maybe Bruce was right to worry, if the young gymnast was right in her theory she had a higher change of being murdered. 

While there are many common life things the young hero knew little about Bruce made sure she had a lot of knowledge on the LGBT community as they were often the target of violence in Gotham. Often after an attack Bruce would stay with them to reassure them that they are safe. Riley's adoptive father has many flaws but he has a heart of gold when it come to those outcasted. That didn't stop the worry setting into her heart. After all she had already been orphaned once before she didn't think she could handle it again.

"Mistress Riley? Master Bruce would like a word with you.. He's worried about you", Alfred's voice came from the cracked door across the room.

Great this is just going to go sooo well. 

The small girl quietly made her way from the gym Bruce had put in especially for her to the large dinning room that was often the scene of discussions about her life. The dread in the bottom of her stomach getting worse as she approached her father figure. On her walk she stopped at a trophy shelf Bruce had put up when she started doing competitive gymnastics. Photos of her with longer hair. Some of which where from her Flying Grayson days and gold trophies lined the shelf. One of the photos was from when she had first cut her hair, that shit eating grin that his friends know only as a Robin ready to cause trouble plastered on her face. She reluctantly continued on her path to the dinning room trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.

She quietly walked in and sat across from Bruce. The man simply looked up and smiled at his adopted daughter sadly. "Riley I'm worried about you, we're worried about you. Black Canar-"

"Black Canary doesn't know what she's talking about", Riley Interrupted him before he could even start that sentence. Bruce looked at the young girl in shock before a silence fell over the room

At this point she could only hope her friends evenings were going alot smoother 


	3. Alex in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is happily ever after really just a lie? Will Artemis just keep chancing the white rabbit till the end of time? It sure feels like it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, tried to make it a bit longer than the other I just hope its easy to follow,  
> Happy reading and blessed be

  **W** hen Artemis and Raquel joined their friends, the archer wasn't wearing her normal civics. Instead she was wearing an overly baggy hoodie and a pair of sweatpants Wally let her borrow. That conversation had been awkward, especially since she wanted nothing more to avoid him. They were surprisingly tight on her but still comfortable. Maybe she could trick the speedster into letting her keep them.

Raquel must have noticed the discomfort hanging in the air because before Artemis could decide where to sit in the room, Raquel suggested they watch a movie. "Come on guys it could be fun. And I know you all need a bit of a distraction"

She's not wrong, if someone didn't stop Wally soon they'd be retile the floor in the kitchen. M'gann was baking far more cookies than they needed. The team definitely needed some distraction. They took a vote on what movie to watch. Its not surprising the group of teens chose a Disney movie, after all for many the nostalgia and feel good theme helped cheer them up. However it had the opposite effect on Artemis.

She slowly sank down into her chair, checking her phone for the fourth time in the last hour. Artemis had been having a sort of internal struggle She or rather he wasn’t entirely sure about how he felt. The kiss with Wally didn’t help matters at all. He had enjoyed the kiss but Wally liked girls. That was overly obvious from the way he flirted.  
Artemis let out a soft sigh before curling up in the chair, hugging his knees to his chest. Maybe he’ll be the exception? Love isn’t all about sex and gender. Maybe Wally could learn to love him?  
On screen the problems were being resolved and the main characters had start singing about true love and friendship. Artemis knew that was all a lie. There was never a fairy tale ending, especially  
not for him. He was no Alice and there was no wonderland awaiting him to stumble into. Jade really had been right it really was ‘every girl for herself’ in more than one sense.  
Artemis quietly went back to watching the children’s movies with his friends. He’d figure everything out he just had to be patient. Yea, that’s all. Everything will be ok eventually, he just had to figure out a way to tell his mom. This was going to be so _fun_.  
  
He stood up and tried his best to get to the zeta tubes unnoticed. The archer needed some fresh air to think this all through. What better way than to kick baddie butt?   

 

>Three hours Later<

   Artemis took a quick look around before stashing his bow and uniform in the backpack he had left next to the Gotham city zeta tube. His muscles were acing and sore, the small slash on his upper arm mildly burning. Judging from the busyness of the street school was starting soon. Just great... Now he'd have to go to school instead of curling up in his room and crying like he really wanted to. Quickly the archer made his way to his house, stashed his gear and got ready for school. The uniform certainly wasn't helping matters much. Gotham Academy insisted that girls wear the uniform that included the skirt. He wasn't a girl though, he had realized that shortly after the incident with Red Tornado's siblings. You'd think the most prestigious school in Gotham would have moved on from gendered uniforms. He had even asked to wear the men's uniform but the school put their foot down.

When the bedroom door creaked open he didn't even have to turn around to know it was his mom come to tell him he was going to be late. He didn't dare make eye contact with her. What if she could see right through him? She always seemed to know when things were bothering him. Maybe its some kind of mom superpower, honestly who knew?

"Artemis, your friend Barbara is here to walk to school with you. If you don't hurry you'll both be late", Paula said handing him a plate with buttered toast on it

"Thanks mom", Artemis mumbled taking the toast.

Carefully readjusting the skirt Artemis ran down the stairs to meet with his friend, the first person at Gotham Academy to actually be nice to him. Especially since most of the students were wealthy snobs that wanted nothing to do with the 'common folk'.  She had been the first one he told, yes he told her before his mom or teammates. To Artemis it seemed better to get rejected by an friend that didn't know him that well. However to the teen archers surprise his school friend actually accepted him.

"Hey Art how'd it go?", Barbara asked. Shit! He had forgotten that he told her he was going to tell his mom... "Well um...", He laughed nervously

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?"

"Well It's a long story..", Artemis mumbled

"Boy you better tell me on the walk to school" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is this week I'm so existed to hang out with my friends again. They're all always so busy but at least a hand full of them have work off this week. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to start up a conversation with me in the comments, I don't mind. In fact I appreciate any input you might have.


	4. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the others had left Zatanna and Raquel continued on with their wondering and worries for their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Been a bit busy. Going to try to get back on schedule but no promises.

      " **D** o you think she regrets the kiss?", Raquel asked. Looking at Zatanna for answers, knowing the girl had known her longer than she had.

"No, I don't think so", the magician muttered. "Those two had been practically flirting since Wally realized M'gann was with Conner". The pair curled up on Zatanna's bed to contemplate their teammates possible issues. Artemis has always been one to keep herself. Even when it was reveled that her parents were villains and her sister is Cheshire, she didn't fully open up. It just seemed like who she was. They never expect Robin to open up so they figured why hound Artemis to do so?

"Maybe it all affected her worse than we though? I mean it is kind of traumatizing to have the whole of the Justice League after you"

Zatanna mumbled thinking back to her father...

It would definitely sting for her for a long while.

The two settled into Zatanna's bed to watch a movie. A feel good movie is always useful in times like this.

Zatanna dosed off while watching the movie, Raquel carefully tucked her friend in.

 

Raquel quietly turned off the tv and curled up next to Zatanna. Hopefully this would all work out for the better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short writers block is hard


	5. Even Super-speed can't Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis's avoidance of Wally has been really taking a toll on him especially with bats giving them all a week off. Even with school to keep him busy its all he can think about. Well... that and his best friend, Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'll try to keep my weekly schedule but classes started this week. Sorry this is a bit late. It should be warned I'm playing fast and loose with canon from this point forward. While I have seen season 2 it was years ago. Anyways Happy reading and blessed be!

Just like always Wally was the target of bullying and jokes with his classmates but he could care less about that. Since New Years Artemis has been avoiding him like he had done something wrong it just didn't make sense. She had seemed so into the kiss when it happened. Did his breathe stink? Was he just that bad a kisser? He had been wondering the whole time, it just didn't seem right for her. Artemis was a sarcastic ball of sass however she wasn't one to just ignore someone. Bat's break was just making it all the worse.

He sighed and laid his head on his desk. Wally's third period class was no where near over, English was always his least favorite class. It just seemed to drone on and on.

When the bell went off for fourth period Wally rushed out of class, trying his best to will himself not to use his powers to zoom to his next class. The time between classes were always hell for him. 

Half way to class an arm quickly came into view, Wally had been clothes lined.

"Where ya going so fast west?", the boy taunted. "going to meet your boyfriend?"

"I'm going to class and for the last time I don't have a boyfriend"

He rubbed his sore neck before looking up at the bully. Taunts and bulling like this had become so much more common when Wally became Kid Flash. Something about him slimming down, gaining lean muscle, and keeping to himself had bullies and gossipers convinced he was gay. Central City was primarily accepting of the LGBT community, it made no sense to Wally why it was a big deal to his classmates.

"I don't believe you, West."

Wally sighed and ducked under the large boy's arm, using a bit of his super speed to get a head start down the hallway to his class. He really just wanted to go home or run to Star City and confront the archer himself. Thinks had been so much easier when all he had to worry about were bad guys shooting at him and homework. The team is great and all, but sometimes Wally missed the old days.

Finally making it to his class Wally slid into his seat as a beep came his pocket

_Hey KF you doing ok?  I'm sure she's just busy -Rob_

_As ok as I can be, class is killing me -Wal_

_We still on for the arcade later? It's ok if you're not -Rob_

_Nah. I should be fine to go. Might be nice to get my mind of things -Wal_

_OK, I'll see you there -Rob_

Wally smiled at his phone before pocketing his cell phone and slouching down in his seat as class began to start. At least Friday will be more fun and maybe get him out of his own head. Plus he can tease the boy wonder for Zatanna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short ish chapter. Working at writing longer chapters but my mental illnesses and life kinda limits me. I just want to thank all of you for the positive feed back. It helps motivate me to write more and continue at this hobby I've had for years.


	6. Boys being boys or Arcade date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its nice to go to the arcade and hang out with your bro. However when it starts to feel more like a date will it be awkward or end in a new kind of mess.
> 
> aka. Wally doesn't understand this new found feeling and emotions are hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloomy weather? bad connection? I won't let that stop me from writing. Anyways this chapter is very much self indulgent and more or less something I wish I could have done with my friends when I was a kid. As always happy reading and blessed be.

Wally slowed down to the speed of 3 miles per hour as he approached the arcade in Happy Harbor. It probably wasn't as grand as the arcades in Gotham or as big as the one in Central but here neither of the heroes had to worry about being recognized. They may be close but big bad Bats still doesn't want anyone to know the boy wonders identity. As wally neared the arcade he noticed Robin at the entrance, it looked like he was adjusting his shirt. _Why's he nervous?_ Wally wondered, it was unlike the younger hero to be nervous. It kind of made Wally nervous too. 

The young hero wasn't wearing his usual baggy hoodie, sweats and shades either. Instead Robin is wearing a baby blue button up, slacks, and designer navy shades. Wally couldn't help but stare. His best friend sure knew how to dress up. Wait why did his face feel hot? Was he blushing? oh god.

Robin looked up at Wally as he approached and pointed toward the door, "Hey man you ready to get your butt kicked at video games?" 

Wally quickly tried to shake off his nerves, he was just hanging out with his best bro. 

"You're on boy wonder!"

The two rushed in heading to the row of skee-ball machines. The arcade wasn't overly busy even for a Friday night. Most of the kids were gathered around the shooter games or getting ready for lazer tag. 

"No super-speed or cheating, Loser buy dinner", Robin stated sticking his hand out to Wally.

"Deal"

Wally shaked Robins hand before putting putting two tokens into the machine.  Neither hero wasted time sending their balls down their lanes. Wally got in the 1,000 three times before deciding to look over at Rob. The boy wonder landed with ease in the 4,000 point hole, his score was already at 10,000. This is why the young hero said no powers, Rob had such amazing aim and hand-eye coordination. Wally didn't fight him on it though. He didn't see a point calling his best friend out. Besides sometimes it was more entertaining to watch the look of sheer concentration on the young boy's face. Before he knew it Robin had racked up 6,000 more points.

 Wally quietly went back to focusing on his lane. Robin may have a mild advantage when it comes to his aim but Wally had math and science on his side. Calculating the velocity and angle he would need to land in either of the 100,000 point holes before sending another ball flying. Robin next to him had already used all his balls and was watching as Wally landed the 100,000 points a second time. The end score coming up 16,000 Robin and 206,000 Wally.

Robin jabbed him in the side, "Cheater"

"Hey if you're amazing aim isn't cheating neither is physics and math"

"I guess you got me there", Robin shrugged "Food or Lazer tag?"

"Hmmmm, how about food..."

The younger hero chucked at Wally's response, "you and food. Its hilarious"

It took about 20 minutes for them to get all the food. The order consisted of three hot-dogs, two nachos, an order of cheese fries and onion rings. Half of which was order by Wally but he swore he'd share. When the server dropped off the food at the table she had a look of shock on her face. Clearly she was expecting more than just the two sitting at the table. Wally awkwardly smiled at her as his companion carefully arranged their baskets on the table. Once she had left Wally wasted no time digging in.

Both heroes reached for the fries at the same time, Wally accidentally grabbed Robin's hand. The two looked up in shock. "Um.. Wally?" 

"Oh um.. Sorry I guess I zoned out"

Wally quickly let go of his hand, his face turning bright red. He quietly continued eating. What was with him today? Why was his heart beating so fast? Whatever it was Wally needed to get over it.

"How about a game of lazer tag before we leave?", Rob asked awkwardly.

"Oh you're on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll don't mind another Wally centrist chapter thought this also focuses on everyone's favorite sidekick Robin. This was ment to come out next Wednesday but I got excited and wrote three chapters this week so I'm uploading early.


	7. The Rumor Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann and Conner accidentally start a rumor about the youngest heroes of the group, but could it possibly be true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a few major melt downs and college is overwhelming. Trying to keep positive and do what I love. Happy reading and blessed be!

"Is that Robin and Wally?" M'gann asked looking beyond the Dance Dance Revolution machine 

Conner leaned to be able to see what the martian girl was talking about. He had been leaned up against the machine watching M'gann.

Sure enough Wally and Robin where sitting at a tablet together. The entirety of the table was covered in the cheap plastic baskets the arcade used to serve their food. Wally was wearing his usual civies, Robin was dressed a bit different but it seemed no reason for alarm. Conner still didn't understand why they were being pointed out to him. Happy Harbor was all of their home away from home. 

"Yea and? This is a good arcade and we're all on leave", he grumbled at M'gann.

"No. Conner they're holding hands"

It took Conner a little while to register what M'gann meant. "Oh.."

M'gann snapped a photo on her phone and sent it to the team group chat with a simple question mark. After she hit send M'gann quietly put her phone away.

The two looked over to the young heroes one last time before going back to their date.

 

 The Team Group Chat 

**6:40pm**

**MM** : _[attach photo 1104]_

 **MM** : ?

 

 PMs

**6:45pm**

**Zee** : Ok don't freak out but it looks like Robin and Wally went on a date

 **Zee:** It could be nothing though   _seen_

 **Zee:** Artemis?

 

 The Team Group Chat

**7:00pm**

**Kaldur:** I don't understand? Why did M'gann take a photo of Wally and Robin?

 **Rocket:** I think the issue is they're holding hands

 **Kaldur:** I still don't understand

 **Rocket:** It makes it look like they're dating Kaldur.

 

 Later that night

The cave was loud with gossip after the Photo M'gann sent. All the non-humans were confused as to what the big deal was, save for M'gann.  Raquel had been trying to explain it to Kaldur all day to no avail. Zatanna however was worried about Artemis. The archer had been avoiding the cave and even the team since New Years. She believed it was all cause of a certain red-headed speedster. Now what? Had he really been gay this whole time and in love with Robin? Or was this a photo taken out of context? M'gann had said she only saw them for a short period of time before going back to playing games with Conner. The kryptonian himself said it had just seemed like the two were hanging out and getting a meal. 

 


	8. Oops did I do that...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Artemis looses his shit over Wally and unintentionally comes out to his mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been mia. I love writing but I often don't have the time. I hope its ok that this is a short one but I really have been having a hard time. Happy reading and blessed be!

Artemis paced his room quietly after M'gann's text. First he was worried Wally wouldn't like him if he came out as trans and now it looks like Wally secretly liked Robin this whole time. It had been almost a whole day since he saw the text and he just didn't know how to handle it. He had barely touched his breakfast and when Barbara had called asking if he had wanted to hang out he had brushed her aside, using the excuse he had things to do. In reality he really didn't want to be anywhere, if he could disappear into wonderland he would. Why did his life have to be such a mess? First he was raised by villains, his sister left, then he falls for the most annoying boy, has a breakdown cause of realizing he's trans, and now this.

His phone buzzes from its place on his bed side table. It was the 20th time hes gotten a notification today, half of which were surely Barbara checking in on him. Sighing Artemis goes over to his bed and picks up his phone. Flopping down onto his bed as he goes through his notifications.

Ten of the messages were from Wally just great...

Two messages from Robin.. Ok that was odd. When did Robin get his cell number?

He pondered for a moment before clicking on the messages

"Hey Art, I know that photo looked bad in the context M'gann sent it to the group but thats not the case"

"Please call him. He's been having an anxiety attach for the last hour or so"

Groaning Artemis chucked his phone across the room and it hit the wall with a loud thud. The teen face planted into his pillow and let out a scream. Dating was hard enough for him before all this.

"Dating him would be so much if I hadn't realized I was a boy", he mumbled to himself. "What did you just say?" Artemis whipped his head around toward the door. Of coarse he was so much in his own thoughts that he didn't realize his mother had come to inform him that dinner was ready. "Um.. oops...", He mumbles. Sheepishly looking away from his worried mother.

 


End file.
